nightshade_academyfandomcom-20200215-history
Carribean
The Carribean pantheon isn't well known in the British Empire, but one of their gods calls it her home. The only known worshippers of this pantheon are the Cooper children, who calls this pantheon family as well. 'Mithros' is the male ruler of the gods. The Great Mother Goddess is his sister and co-ruler. Mithros is a god of sun, light, and fire, but law, war, and magic are also areas under his influence. Mithros takes the appearance of a black man in gold armor, holding a spear with a white-hot tip. 'Great Mother Goddess' commonly referred to simply as the Goddess, is the female ruler of the gods. She is the sister of Mithros and the patron deity of women. She is also associated with crops, weaving, spinning, and the moon. She has three aspects: maiden, mother, and crone. These three aspects correspond to women's stages of life. She may be the same as the Triple Goddess in other religions. 'The Black God' is the God of Death, normally depicted as hooded and robed in black and ruler of the Peaceful Realms, or the lands of the dead. It is his job to escort people to the realms of the dead. Pigeons are his servants, transporting the ghosts of the dead to the Peaceful Realms, or carrying them until they are ready to move on. He is well known to be the most merciful of the gods, who forgives and loves even the worst offenders. 'Gainel' has power over the dreams of mortals. He does not talk outside of dreams. He is depicted with a pale face, unruly dark hair and shadowy eyes. 'Uusoae' Incarnate of Chaos that is also viewed as a deity of this pantheon also embodies disrule, uncertainty, imagination, destruction that leads to change and new growth, new opportunities. As Chaos itself is neither good nor bad, she holds domain over these aspects. However, due to her nature, she is destined to forever war against her siblings. 'The Graveyard Hag' is the goddess daughter of the Black God. She has a special interest in games of chance, and is known to cheat frequently. She also has the ability to restore dead things to life. Rats, dice, and hyenas are sacred to her. The Graveyard Hag commonly takes the appearance of an old woman with a eye-patch, leaning on a walking stick. 'Kyprioth' or, more commonly, The Trickster. Crows are sacred to Kyprioth because they are tricksters as is he. While pranks and bets are his domains, he also is the god of the transgendered. Kyprioth has no true gender, but prefers the form of a lean and wiry dark-skinned man with a beard, brown eyes, and salt-and-pepper hair. He wears he shoulders erect and has large brown eyes. He wears a wrap around jacket and sarong with sandals and far too much jewelry. 'The Thief' Much like Kyprioth, has no determinable gender. The Thief appears as a human-sized shadow, or a cloaked figure, who never speaks. Patron deity of theives, rogues, pickpockets. 'The Spy' or, Katry Cooper. She spent many years not knowing she was a goddess before she ascended. She is married to her Rogue (avatar), George Cooper, and has three children. (Beni, Audrey, and Bryn) She is a short, dark haired and tanned woman with hazel eyes. Her parents are Kyprioth and The Thief. 'Shakith' is the blind goddess of seer. She is blonde and her eyes are blank, legend says she gave up her sight to let other people see. Shakith weighs things for their true value and she is the goddess of justice, bankers, jewelers and traders in gemstones. 'Oinomi Wavewalker' is a female goddess of the ocean. She is a sea goddess as well as goddess of mercy; Oinomi can banish storms and keep ships safe. Some believe that she comes when her name is spoken, like the Trickster and the Smith's God. Oinomi is said to "like pretty things"; her worshippers often paint their houses with bright designs of animals and other living things. She is mostly worshipped by people living near the coast, who often have dealings on the sea like fishermen or sailors. 'The Smith's God' is the god of smiths of any variety. His symbol is a hammer over an anvil, and is commonly seen hanging in blacksmiths' shops. 'Weiryn' is a god of the Hunt, of woodsmen and hunters. He appears only in a loincloth, carrying a quiver and longbow. He is tall, with stag-like antlers. His skin is olive colored with traces and streaks of green in it. 'The Wild Mage' a mortal ascending to godhood, Daine became a goddess of Wild Mages. While the shifters are far and few between, she still watches over them. She is also the daughter of Weiryn.